Number 9 man
| species = Human | age =Old | planet = Mars | job = Legion of Mad Fellows (Mission Briefer) | relatives = | appearance = Space Pilot 3000 | voiced by = David Herman }} Number 9 man, or The Grand Curator as he is referred to by Hutch Waterfall, is the leader of Legion of Mad Fellows and apparently a hobo. Biography Number 9 man first met Fry in one of the Legion's headquarters. He told Fry of the green chi that spawned life in the universe and would bring out a new green age. He refused to say more and ordered Fry to infiltrate Leo Wong's organization and prevent him from destroying the violet dwarf star system. Fry met the Legion once again in the abandoned Martian reserve, where No. 9 explained about the ongoing battle between the Encyclopods and the Dark Ones. The dwarf star is an Encyclopod egg, which must be hatched into order to recreate all extinct species. However, the last Dark One is heading towards it to destroy it. The full extent of Fry's mission is to save the star. Unfortunately, no one knows what the Dark One looks and he would learn of a plan even through their tinfoil hats. Luckily, since Fry lacked a delta brainwave, his mind can't be read and the Legion entrust him with the Omega device meant to stop the Dark One. No. 9 and a few members of the Legion are present at the demolition ceremony, where Fry is busy trying to scan for the Dark One. Since the Dark One was impervious to mind reading, Fry concluded that he must be the Dark One. However, when he used the device on proximity to Leela, revealed the true Dark One to be a Martian muck leech. This gives time for Encyclopod to be born. The Legionnaires cheer in joy with a new Green Age in fold. However, when Hutch was about to explain everything, the Dark One murdered him. The Encylopod killed it in response. Number 9 Man then asked the Encyclopod if he will preserve their enemy's DNA: the Encyclopod considered it but Zoidberg ate its carcass first. Matt Groening is a huge Beatles fan and "Number 9" is central to much Beatles mythology. John Lennon himself would refer to "freaks" (i.e. Madfellows) who tried to read too many things into his songs (which may or may not have been really there) including the infamous "Number 9 / Turn Me On Dead Man" from the White Album. Thus, anyone too hung up on "Number 9" is in need of a tinfoil hat. Production The reason for his number was to indicate a yet to be revealed society caste system, where lower numbers were basically slaves and higher numbers were of kingly status. Nines would, for example, be drones who walked around all depressed. However, this idea was abandoned before the series went live. His actual story was changed by the writers when given a speaking role in Into the Wild Green Yonder. Additionally, the re-assigned purpose of the 9 on his shirt appears to be that it is his name. Appearances Episodes *"Space Pilot 3000" (cameo during the New Years Celebration Sequence) *''My Three Suns'' *''A Flight to Remember (cameo during the Titanic Boarding Sequence)'' *''When Aliens Attack'' *''The Lesser of Two Evils'' *''Raging Bender'' *''How Hermes Requisitioned His Groove Back'' *''Overclockwise'' *''Reincarnation'' *''A Farewell To Arms'' *''Murder on the Planet Express'' Films *''Bender's Big Score'' *''Into the Wild Green Yonder'' Comics *''The Cure for the Common Clod'' Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Earthicans